Caída de un Ángel
by Edrianel
Summary: Shaka ha cometido la peor de las faltas y ahora tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias. ONESHOT
1. Preludio

**o — ( Caída de un Ángel ) — o**

**: Πτώση ενός αγγέλου :**

**Por: Edrianel**

— **Preludio —**

**º.Shaka de Virgo.º**

_Ten en cuenta que soy humano_

_igual a ti llegué y existí_

_por el regalo que un ángel_

_con nombre de mujer, me dio._

_Fui un niño que salió de la inocencia_

_crecí asimilando, teniendo por tutores_

_experiencias propias, ajenas o quimeras._

_Igual a ti, percibí la vida._

_Y aunque llore por cosas distintas_

_escondido detrás de una disciplina_

_tan distinta, tan distante y tan mía,_

_no hay grandes alegorías que separen_

_tus sueños, de mis pesadillas._

_Porque, en aquél ámbito que me rodeó_

_con amarguras, penas, llantos o soledad_

_en este entorno que me asfixia_

_que no comprende fallas por fantasías_

_aprendí con dolor, no lo niego_

_que si soy humano y te he fallado_

_no ha sido porque, en esta noche_

_me has importado menos, si no al contrario._

_Es solo que no pude más._

_Aunque me creyeses un perfecto atrapado_

_por normas cíclicas, leyendas de antaño,_

_bastaba escuchar mi corazón_

_y comprender_

_que no podía más._

_Algo dentro de mí, me obligó a ignorar,_

_que por mucho que lo quiera negar,_

_tú y yo,_

_en este mundo y debajo del mismo sol,_

_no hay diosa, no hay dios._

_solo somos mortales._

_Tú a prueba y yo a error._

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—****( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º——I.P.C——º**


	2. Acorde

**o — ( Caída de un Ángel ) — o**

**: Πτώση ενός αγγέλου :**

**Por: Edrianel**

— **Acorde —**

**º.Shaka de Virgo.º**

He pasado mi existencia entera viviendo de la incertidumbre de mi propio destino. Amo la vida misma que se cierne con una manto de esperanza ante cada ser palpitante de espíritu, y aborrezco el conocimiento de que de todas las criaturas creadas por un ser superior e incomprensible, quizás las más puras, sean también las más sufridas por el simple hecho de cometer un error que manche para siempre su alma indeleble.

Él me hablaba desde niño. Llámese ser todopoderoso, Dios, Buda o sólo padre misericordioso. Me enseño pacientemente todo lo que debía saber acerca del conocimiento histórico, matemático, científico e incluso, emocional. Pero un niño encerrado en sabiduría envuelta por miseria, haya muy difícil entender el porqué de tantas cosas, que, por mucho que sean explicadas por sabias voces, no se pueden amalgamar en aquel entorno donde solo la perfección divina es admitida.

Pero yo era solo un niño…

He crecido solitario, iluminado; carente de todo aquello de lo que un ser humano ordinario, ingenuo, fabricado de barro imperfecto, como todos los hijos predilectos del ser excelso, ha gozado. He tenido, en cambio, la dicha de la visión que raya en la supremacía infinita, más allá de lo que cualquier imaginación gozosa de ingenio haya podido jamás vislumbrar. Él único y gran regalo de mi vida, a lo que todo ser terrenal e incluso celestial esta privado.

Pero no fui feliz…

La ignorancia es felicidad, escuche decir alguna vez a un hombre que, raído y macilento, llevaba a cuestas un enorme costal repleto de alguna preciosa carga. Que estupidez, pensé yo ante tal comentario, hablado quizás sin conciencia de lo que las palabras mismas significaban. Según mis enseñanzas, la ignorancia no debería ser más que una muestra de lo vacía y efímera que podría llegar a ser la existencia de un ser que, se supone, tenia conciencia de si mismo, más de la que los animales podrían tener de cualquier cosa.

Hoy sé, que estaba equivocado…

Un juramento no es algo que se supone deba ser sellado en los labios de un hombre frágil y corruptible; tan propenso a trastabillar ante la más mínima pérdida de la conciencia intelectual, canjeada por la conciencia sentimental. Pero yo no era como cualquiera. En mi, un juramento descansaría por siempre, seguro de no ser profanado por la falta a mi palabra.

Y hoy he faltado al más sagrado juramento…

La suave brisa juega entre las olas que estallan más allá del acantilado, salpicado por los primeros rayos del sol. Las gaviotas, siempre las primeras en saludar al astro rey, comienzan su carnaval de cacería, impuesto por la supervivencia de la especie. Las voces lejanas que llegan directamente a mi mente, celebran el nuevo amanecer que se les ha sido otorgado.

Un tímido aroma matinal se filtra por entre los pliegues de una cortina vaporosa, y se posan imperiosos sobre mis sentidos físicos, obligándome así, a despertar del extraño sueño.

De la terrible pesadilla…

Como cada mañana desde hace 20 años, desearía ser como todos aquellos que disfrutan de la condena que ellos llaman rutina. Una condena que quisiera para mi mismo. Una condena que hubiese añorado un niño embelesado sin salida entre rituales caleidoscópicos que nublaban libremente su naturaleza pura e ingenua.

Como cada mañana desde hace 20 años, desearía ansiosamente abrir los ojos para admirar el regalo diario de la vida… pero no puedo. Sello de mi gran poder y santuario de las más grandes atrocidades reservadas para los pecadores. Deben permanecer cerrados para consuelo de los inocentes y para tormento mió… Mis ojos son mis mayores aliados y mis peores enemigos.

En esta mañana, que no parece sonreírme, me siento, de alguna manera, embriagado. Encerrado en un frágil envoltorio que sufre y enferma como todos. Hoy me ha traicionado. El mundo parece girar tempestuoso y arrogante sobre mi coraza fabricada de carne y sangre. Hoy me siento inferior a cualquier ser vivo que me rodeara, y una intensa punzada en la sien me recuerda, desgraciadamente, que estoy condenado a la mortalidad de un cuerpo que hoy insta a convertirse en mi acechador único y constante.

Intoxicado por algún mal que recorre acusador en mis venas, no logró entender el lugar exacto donde me encuentro, sin embargo los sentidos torpes que se burlan de mí, gritan que no he despertado como cada mañana en mi templo. No… Hoy me encuentro despertando en otro sitio. No muy lejos de mi hogar, pero si en él único lugar sobre la tierra donde no debería estar.

Temo abrir los ojos de mi espíritu, mis únicos guías sobre la vida y comprobar que mi más grande pesadilla ha tomado parte de mi irónica realidad… Hoy, he cometido el mayor de los pecados.

Mí único y más grande error…

_¿Cómo fue que yo pude caer tan bajo…?_

La realidad me hace frente muy a mi pesar. Sabanas blancas perfumadas a lavanda envuelven el suave recinto sobre el que me encuentro. Cascabeles que bailan invitados por el viento parecen cantar un suave arrullo que me cobija cariñosamente con ensoñaciones de un lugar donde no me arrebata la vergüenza que cobardemente me acecha.

Mi mano temblorosa e insegura, recorre la fría nieve transformada en pliegues de satín. Sé lo que busco entre aquellas sabanas pulcras de mancha alguna, sin embargo, manchadas por una promesa quebrantada entre las cristalinas lágrimas que mi orgullo no puede contener.

Un muro de piel aterciopelada detiene el andar de mis dedos torpes y temerosos. Un leve sollozo escapa de mis labios, y mi corazón siente que toda causa alguna de seguir palpitando ha quedado atrás. Ardientes como el fuego, surcan las lágrimas a mis mejillas, quemaduras de sal que marcaran mi semblante para el resto de mi eternidad.

Su respirar es tranquilo y casi imperceptible, indiferente al infierno que me arrastra entre su cuerpo desnudo y el mío. Me llevó las manos al rostro y trato de calmar un remolino de sentimientos que no me dejan contener las lagrimas que se vaporan entre los ojos inexistentes que observan acusadoramente mi falta.

¡Dios mío! Entonces, aquellas imágenes confusas que ahora me marean por su ímpetu en mostrarme lo que debió haber sido de nosotros dos, en un arrebato de desentendimiento con nuestros propios y personales dogmas, no son las imágenes de una palpable, pero irreal pesadilla. Si no que, por mucho que diera mi vida entera para negarlo, realmente confirman que el demonio de los anhelos despertó en mi el más bajo instinto humano.

…El monstruo contra el que luche toda mi vida… y hoy me ha derrotado.

Me pongo de pie, sin poner mucha atención a mi propia apariencia. Estoy desnudo por entero y mi cuerpo tirita sin detenerse. Quizás tenga miedo de mi mismo.

Diosa virgen, he transgredido la pulcritud de los aposentos de tu alma. He violado mi propio voto al hacerte mía entre la intoxicación de tu dulce cuerpo, hallándome inconsciente de todo raciocinio celestial.

Si… recuerdo tu aliento entre mis manos deseosas de acariciarte. Recuerdo los húmedos besos que terminaron por borrar en mi todo indicio de aquella doctrina dedicada a la castidad. Recuerdo los suplicios de mi cuerpo por olvidarse de mi divinidad terrenal, que me obligaron a poseerte una y otra vez, dentro de tu recinto sagrado celosamente custodiado. Recuerdo el cálido sentimiento de vivir dentro de tu suave carne, por unos instantes, que me parecieron la vida entera del universo mismo, aún sabiendo que todo aquello lo hacia sin tú propio… consentimiento.

No, imposible… yo no podría haber sido capaz de hacerte algo semejante…

Dime, Atenea, te lo suplica de rodillas mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón; por favor dime por medio de tu suave respirar que solo estás durmiendo placidamente entre las alas de tú ángel guardián. Dime que no te hayas realmente inconsciente y débil por haber luchado en contra del demonio lascivo en que me convertí casi sin darme cuenta.

Miénteme…

Dime que no he sido yo quien te tomó a la fuerza a pesar de que tus súplicas taladraban mi conciencia sedada por la lujuria. Engáñame por un instante y dile a mi espíritu que flaquea al ver el estado en que te encuentras, que no ha sido tu guardián sagrado, el que derribo el fuerte muro de tu confianza y la de todos aquellos que alguna vez pronunciaron mi nombre con claro respeto.

…Tu sueño intranquilo es mi respuesta, y las marcas de tus desesperados dedos en mi piel serán tus testigos.

La voz de suprema sabiduría que me guío desde niño ha sido acallada voluntariamente por los demonios que me atormentaran en el infierno de mi vergonzosa existencia, desde ahora…

Merezco el peor de los castigos y… Dios sabe, que aquellos a los que he querido como hermanos, se encargaran de condenar mi falta…

—**o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—****( Edrianel )—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

**º——I.P.C——º**

**¡Gracias por leer esta historia!**

**Nota de la Autora: **Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor, concédanme la alegría de seguir escribiendo, por medio de sus reviews.

Gracias

Atte. Isabel.

**Por favor, honra esta historia con tu review.**


End file.
